I Like Us Better When We're Wasted
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: They're not actually wasted, but the song by Tiesto inspired this one-shot from my Say Something I'm Giving Up On You Universe. It's Emison and their daughters! What happens when an old feud turns into a new one? Totally silly and definitely sexy. This is a MATURE one-shot, you have been warned. Enjoy!


Wasted

* * *

Song of inspiration Wasted by Tiesto along with that music video because it = hotness and fun.

An author's note to answer some questions about the previous fic;

I know, I know. Many of you are in disbelief! My explanation as to whyyyyy I sabotaged Emily and Alison?

Firstly, it's going to happen on the show, so I wanted it to be my way in the fiction, #controlfreak.

Secondly, it made for a more twisty adventure before they get back together, along with the A situation being figured out so I could write them in the future without all that A nonsense (A = major cock block).

Thirdly, to add on to that, I loved the idea of them growing up/ being older and who all the girls would become after A, including Alison. I wanted Alison and Emily to go a longggg time without being together so they could grow. I honestly don't think they are ready to settle at 17/18 like some of the other couples, and that's okay! They had a lot of baggage before the writer's sort of threw them together. I also don't think Alison's sexuality has really been addressed, but I digress.

Lastly, that was honestly just how it all turned out. I start writing with an outline in my head or on paper, but my brain just goes in directions I can't control sometimes, I'm sorry! Haha. But be happy they found resolution. Also be happy for this one shot becauseeeee remember that whipped cream fight back in chapter 5? Let's recreate that here shall we? ;D

* * *

"I like us better when we're wasted, hm hm hmm hm," Alison sang along with the song on the radio, humming along to the throwback jam from years ago.

"Mama, what's wasted mean?"

Alison was pulled out of her thoughts when her darling baby girl Sophia asked her about the song. Alison was driving up the California coast back to her house in Malibu, her black four door Porsche cruising along in the sunshine. Sophia was strapped into her car seat in the back, her big brown eyes incredibly curious about what her mama was singing about.

"_Shit…how do I explain this one."_

"Umm, well honey, wasted is like when you have too much fun, so much fun you forget," Alison replied, looking back at her daughter in the mirror. She kept glancing back to watch her, Sophia's little mind clearly turning gears trying to understand what her mother was saying.

"So… we get wasted when we have fun at home?"

Alison bit her lip. Emily was going to kill her.

"Oh no honey. Being wasted is something only old people do, really, old people. Mommy and I don't get wasted and neither do you or your sister."

"Huh… I thought old people didn't have fun?"

Alison just laughed, her eyes going back on the road.

"Old people have fun too sweetie. Mommy and I are older and we have a lot of laughter and fun, don't we?"

Sophia smiled in the car seat swinging her legs.

"Yup yup!"

Alison smiled back at her daughter, loving how absolutely giddy she was. She and Emily had lucked out with their two girls, both of them so happy and ecstatic about life. Emily gave birth to both girls, Sophia looking more like Emily and Lily looking like a fair cross between the couple, having chosen a very Aryan looking donor in an attempt to make their family mesh. Deep down, Alison wanted to have a child too, but she terrified.

Over the years that she and Emily had gotten together, Emily was always fully supportive of Alison carrying any of their children, but Alison was afraid to do so. It took a decent amount of encouragement from Emily to even have her consider children at all after what she witnessed from her own family. Looking back at her daughter, she had zero regrets though, the girls genuinely adding so much fun and happiness to both of their lives. They were blessed, perhaps karma repaying them for what they suffered through in years past.

But while Alison had finally conceded she did want kids, she told Emily she didn't want to carry them. She was too afraid of what her DNA carried, thinking briefly back to her twin sisters and mother. The last thing Alison ever wanted was to become like Jessica, and she was scared having kids from her womb could land her and Emily in an all too familiar and terrifying situation. She didn't want to take that risk.

"What's wrong mama?" Sophia asked, noticing how her mother had fallen quiet. Alison's eyes flickered back and she smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm just wondering what trouble mommy and Lily got into while we were out."

"Oooh, mommy's in trouble! Hehehe!"

Alison laughed out loud, turning off the main road driving into the rolling landscape of the California coast to their gated community. Even though Alison had become an incredibly successful movie star, she didn't want to live in the Hills. While Alison was a self-involved person with an ego, that didn't mean she wanted to be around others like that. After entering the code to get through the gate, she navigated the car up the road until reaching their large white house, trimmed with a deep navy blue.

Both Emily and Alison had been weirded out at first about California architecture, used to old Victorian style homes and waspy décor from living in Pennsylvania, a place full of rich American history. California was a different world in many ways.

Alison pulled the car into the drive, next to her royal blue BMW convertible and their silver G-Class Mercedes. Alison smirked briefly, remembering how uncomfortable Emily felt when Ali bought her the SUV last year, the price tag on it being barely what Emily made in a year when she first started her career. Alison assured her it was fine, especially with what she was making, and to not fret. Making Emily uncomfortable was kind of a fun past time for Alison, more so when it came to sexual innuendos though.

Ali shut off the car, noticing Roberta's car was missing at the moment. She exited the vehicle gracefully, simple light blue designer jeans and a deep olive t-shirt highlighting her tanned skin. She opened the door, Sophia jumping up and down excitedly.

"Mama, do you think mommy made treats today?"

Alison unstrapped her while smiling, hoisting Sophia out and into her arms.

"I'm not too sure, let's go and see."

Alison closed the door and made her way over to the front entrance of the house.

"Hey mama. How come whenever mommy bakes, you guys laugh about whipped cream? Why is whipped cream so funny?"

Alison started laughing hard as she opened the door and went inside. She and Emily always joked about that one night they had a whipped cream fight in Pam Fields kitchen, it being something memorable. They had definitely had fun with whipped cream after that, though in much more intimate settings, but whenever Emily baked and they brought whipped cream out, they would bicker about Alison getting it all over them and Emily ruining her dress.

"She still owes me that new dress," Alison mumbled to herself.

"What dress mama?"

Alison placed her daughter down and had her take off her shoes.

"Well, your mother happened to ruin a dress I loved very much with whipped cream, and that's why we always find it funny."

Sophia may have looked like the spitting image of Emily, but she was developing Alison's diva personality all to easily, and her mouth dropped at the thought of her mommy ruining her mama's dress.

"She did not!"

Alison chuckled, pulling off her little shoes.

"That she did. You can even ask her," Alison said smirking, knowing Emily was about to get an earful from their daughter.

Little Sophia got off the large stairs that were right in front of the entrance, going off to the left down the wooden floored hallways to enter the kitchen. She found little Lily in her high chair next to the center counter, Emily dancing around barefoot in her baggy black t-shirt that hung off her shoulder, short athletic short adorning her legs. Emily had some music on the IPhone dock, and kept dancing and smiling at an entranced Lily, who was just as excited to rock as her mother was to dance.

Alison leaned against the entranceway, waiting for Emily to notice them, but it didn't take long before Sophia went to grab a chair and attempt to gain some height to accuse her mother. She really was Alison's daughter too.

"Mommy!"

Emily spun around mid dance step, chuckling at being caught.

"Hi baby! You guys just get home?" Emily put down the wooden spoon she was pretending to sing into, refusing to look at her wife who she knew would be smiling smugly, Emily also knowing that look would make her blush in embarrassment.

"Yes we did mommy, and I have a bone to pick with you!" little Sophia said, dragging a chair from the coffee table in the kitchen, pulling it around the corner and now standing on it. Emily was amused but also curious as to what she had done now.

"What bone do you have to pick with me?"

Sophia crossed her arms and gave Emily a look the brunette knew she had acquired from Alison, pointing her eyebrows up in an accusatory manner.

"You, mommy, ruined mama's dress. That's is unceptable!"

Emily's mouth dropped, finally glancing up to look at her wife, who was biting her lip, trying not to laugh out loud.

"What dress did I ruin?"

"Mama told me you got into a whipped cream fight with her, and you mucked up her dress! What would grammie Fields say!"

Emily's dropped mouth turned into a dropped smile, looking between the pair before finally addressing her wife.

"Excuse me! Did you also inform our daughter you were the one that started that fight?"

This was Alison's turn to drop her mouth in shock.

"Excuse you! All I did was put some whipped cream on your cheek. You're the one who dumped it on my head," Alison replied smugly, Sophia turning back to her mother in even more shock.

"Mommy!"

Emily held up her arms in defense.

"Hey! She got even with me! Your mama ruined my hair and clothes, AND grammie Fields kitchen!"

Sophia was shocked now, turning back to Alison.

"Mama! You're just as bad! Your ruined mommy's pretty hair!"

It was Alison's turn to look shocked now, thinking she had had her daughter on her side. Emily turned smug, and crossed her arms, giving Alison a pointed eyebrow raise.

"Mommy's pretty hair!" Lily screamed in glee, watching the exchange happen.

"I'm going to call grammie about this!" Sophia declared, making both Alison and Emily's smiles drop, Pam Fields still unaware of the disaster they had created in her kitchen those years ago.

Emily looked clearly panicked, but before Sophia could react, Alison decided she was going to claim victory in her own way. She walked over to the fridge and found a whipped cream can, and before Sophia knew what was happening, Alison sprayed a little cream on her fingers and wiped them on Sophia's cheek.

"MAMA!" she screeched from her chair, making Alison throw her head back in laughter.

"Oh my god, like mother like daughter. That's just how mommy reacted," Alison said laughing. Emily laughed at her shocked.

"I did not!"

Lily started squealing in laughter.

"Sophia has stuff on her cheek!" Sophia crossed her arms petulantly, but looked at her mama's hand and decided to get even. She snatched the whipped cream from her mama's hand and before Ali could react, Sophia's little hands had difficulty maneuvering the nozzle, managing to get it all over her arms and Alison's shirt.

Sophia's eyes widened in shock, not meaning to get it all over her mama, and she looked up, slightly scared at how her mama would react. Alison was just as shocked, but both of them were pulled out of their shock when they heard Emily start cackling at the two of them, bent over in laughter.

While Emily continued to laugh, Alison glared, but turned her gaze back to Sophia, smirking playfully. Sophia read her mama's mind, and Ali took the can and put some cream in both of their hands. Emily then turned up, her eyes filled with tears, and it was only when she saw the smug looks of vengeance in both her wife and daughter's eyes that she realized what was happening.

"O-Oh, oh no you two, don't you dare," she said, hands out in surrender.

"Get mommyyyy! Hehehee!" Lily yelled and in laughter.

Emily turned to her youngest daughter shocked by her betrayal, giving Ali and Sophia the perfect opportunity to attack. Sophia went for her mommy's legs while Alison went for Emily's cheeks, rubbing the whipped cream all over them in laughter. The pair pulled back laughing hysterically at the taller woman, Emily completely bewildered. Alison held out her hand to her daughter, giving her a high five. Emily's shock turned into a glare, and Alison finally caught the look.

"Oh no Em, don't even." Emily lunged after them, and Ali snagged the can off the counter, running around to the other side.

"Can't do anything now lover!" Ali said teasingly, Sophia running to her side. Emily narrowed her eyes and popped her hip smugly. She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out another unopened can, Alison's face dropping. Emily smiled back.

"I went to the store today, _lover_."

Alison gulped. Emily began to walk around, and Ali threw her heels off, knowing she'd break an ankle. Emily was already on them though, taking a handful of cream to Sophia's face, making her scream.

Alison ditched her shoes, managed to load her hand up, and as she turned back to Emily, she got a face full of whipped cream, followed by Emily spraying it all over her head.

Sophia lunged at Emily's already sticky legs, catching Emily off guard and giving Alison an opportunity to get even with the girl. Emily started laughing, and managed to put cream all over little Sophia, making the little girl run. Lily was screaming in laughter wildly.

"Lily too! Lily too!"

Alison turned back to her baby, and took a dollop of whipped cream from her blouse and wiped it on Lily's face, make her laugh harder and clap.

"Hey! Leave team Emily alone!" Emily said playfully, chasing after her wife.

"Oh! We're on teams now!" Alison called, Emily running after her, Sophia moving back to her chair and began throwing cream at both of her mommies now as they ran around. At one point, Ali stumbled on the slick floor, allowing Emily to catch up to her and bring her to the ground gently, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Come on Lily, let's get them!" Sophia shouted, taking the cans and filling her and Lily's hands to throw more cream at their mamas, who could barely catch their breath. There was whipped cream everywhere, all over their clothes and hair, all over the counter and floors. Alison rolled Emily over trying to get more on her face, the two barely being able to fight as they laughed so hard.

Everyone's laughter distracted them from hearing the front door open and the subsequent footsteps down the hallway.

"LADIES!"

Emily and Alison stopped struggling, Emily turning her head back with Ali looking up while still on top of her wife, covered in cream.

"Uh, ohhh." Sophia said.

"Berta here!" Lily said excitedly.

Roberta had just entered the kitchen, and looked around at the complete mess.

"Mrs and Mrs, I am taking the girls up for a bath. I expect this to be cleaned when I get back," Roberta said sternly.

She walked over to Sophia and Lily, taking the younger girl into her arms and Sophia following suit, happy her mommies were the ones in trouble and not her. Alison and Emily still looked shocked, and Roberta turned back to shoot them a glare briefly at the entranceway before heading up the stairs. Once she was out of earshot, Emily turned to Alison and couldn't stop the laughter that came pouring out. Alison just rolled her eyes.

"You know, she IS the housekeeper."

"I would love to see you try and tell her that," Emily said, wiping the tears from her eyes, making Alison chuckle.

"Roberta is one bitch I've learned not to fight with," Ali said jokingly, the pair sitting up and looking around their kitchen.

"We should probably get started," Emily said sighing out, getting off the floor and offering her hands to Ali to help her up. Alison took them and stood. She always hated being barefoot with Emily because the girl had a few inches on her, and she definitely enjoyed being dominant. Emily smiled down at her, knowing what Alison was thinking. She reached out and wiped some cream from Ali's face, then leaning in and kissing her. She pulled back only a bit.

"I definitely win this time," she whispered, a breath apart.

"Never," Ali said, still a control freak in many ways and stubbornly refusing to ever admit defeat. Emily just breathed out and smiled, kissing her once again before pulling away, the both of them looking at the daunting reality of the kitchen. Emily groaned and the pair got to work cleaning the kitchen, knowing the wrath of Roberta was not worth not doing it.

* * *

It took them far longer the second time around to clean the kitchen, largely due to the full on race around the counter and extra two participants they had in their second ever whipped cream fight. Roberta came down to a pristine kitchen, sending the women off to clean themselves up while she and the girls made dinner. Emily and Alison showered together but knew they had no time for funny business with Roberta around. That still didn't stop Alison from teasing her wife and stealing a few kisses here and there, promising Emily that their little feud would be continued later in the night.

Lily was ecstatic at dinner, and Sophia was smug, saying she had won, her mothers conceding she was the victor. They had a quiet rest of the evening, Roberta heading home after dinner while Emily and Ali put the girls to bed. Emily walked off to the bedroom to change into one of her oversized t-shirts.

"I'll be right up," Alison whispered, Emily curious as to what her wife might be up to.

Emily sat on the edge of their bed, checking her phone and answering a few emails waiting for Ali to return. She was distracted until she heard the sound of heels clacking on the hardwood floors. She looked up from her phone, a bit confused as to why she heard heels when she saw her wife in the doorway. Emily's jaw hit the floor.

There Alison was, the heels she had ditched earlier back on her feet, the woman's long legs exposed. As Emily's eyes raked over her wife's nude body, she noticed the only thing covering her nipples and private regions were whipped cream. Alison smugly leaned against the door, one arm fully extended up the entire length of the doorway, her other hand slowly waving a whipped cream can in a teasing hello. Emily had definitely not expected that.

"What was that you said about winning babe?" Alison said tauntingly. She pushed off the door, her hips swaying as she walked towards Emily. She loved the way Emily looked at her. She made it over to Emily whose jaw was still wide open. Alison took one delicate finger and placed it under her chin, gently closing her mouth and tilting Emily's head up to look at her.

"Like what you see?" Alison whispered.

Getting Emily to react like this was always the best, because Alison always knew what it led to; an insatiable Emily. Emily tossed her phone somewhere on the bed, her hands going to the backs of Ali's bare legs, rubbing slowly. Ali's bare and toned stomach was right in front of her face, and Emily went to it, softly kissing her there. Ali gently tossed the can onto the bed, her hands going to Emily's head, her fingers going and spreading over her scalp, encouraging her slow massage. Emily kept Ali in place, her hands firmly placed on her hipbones now. Alison sighed out, loving her wife's every move.

Emily leaned upward, her kisses and tongue trailing up Alison's torso, her hands going from Ali's hips to rub up and down her thighs slowly and tauntingly. Alison loved it when Emily took things slow, each touch leaving more to be desired, and her breathing increased as Emily's mouth moved upward, finally reaching one of her covered breasts.

Emily began to lick and suck the whipped cream from Alison's breast, her nipples completely erect. The sensation was amazing and randomized, as Emily needed to give quite a bit of attention to make sure she licked it clean. Alison's breathing was getting hard, her hands moving through Emily's hair and to her neck, encouraging her to continue.

Emily finally finished and slowly moved over to Ali's other breast. She pushed Ali back a bit, sitting up on her knees on the bed pulling Ali back closer but making sure her lower half stayed away, saving the best for last. Emily made quick work of her other breast, slowly kissing her way to Ali's collarbone and neck, finally reaching her jaw and kissing her soundly on the lips, Ali's hands going to her cheeks and holding Emily there to kiss her back.

They moved in sync, Ali reaching down to pull off Emily's large t-shirt, happy to find she was completely naked underneath. They continued to kiss and caress until Ali could not take it anymore. She wanted to be touched, now.

Emily could sense this, and pushed Ali back further, standing and switching their places. She pushed Ali back on the bed, standing over her. Emily cupped the back of her thighs, holding them in her hands, looking down at her wife. Alison shifted herself up onto her elbows, watching as Emily slowly went down to her knees, her head level with the bed as it was a raised one. Emily shifted Alison's legs, putting them over her shoulders, rubbing her hands up and down slowly kissing and nipping at her inner thighs. Ali's breathing was getting ragged, feeling ready to explode.

"Em," she groaned, laying back on the bed and stretching her arms out like a cat, feeling so happy and comfy in her duvet, feeling the intensity build as Emily inched herself closer and closer with every kiss.

Emily spread Ali further apart, making room for her face as she reached Ali's center. She kissed into Ali, dipping her tongue into her wet folds and licking upward. Alison moaned, one of Ali's hands going to Em's head to encourage the motion. Emily could feel Ali's hips moving up, trying to increase the contact, but Emily's arms shot out and over her torso, gripping and keeping her pushed down, moving further upward to play with her breasts.

Emily traveled past Alison's clit, teasing her and making Ali groan in frustration as Emily licked the whipped cream that Ali had placed above. Alison should have put it further down, and she grabbed the whipped cream can, gently pushing Emily face back. She put some on her finger, holding it out for Emily to suck on, Emily playing along and teasing her. Ali watched her and felt her eyes darken. She used Emily's distraction to put more down in her nether regions, the feeling slightly awkward but knowing that Emily would do a good job cleaning up every last drop.

Emily realized what she did, and after licking and playing with Alison's finger, she went back down, making good on her promise to Alison and sucking and licking everywhere she could. Alison's head went back as Emily began hitting every sweet spot, letting the can go and gripping the sheets. Emily loved the taste of Alison mixing with the sugary sweetness, and she loved even more the way Alison was squirming underneath her, her breathing completely ragged. Emily kept licking and sucking, cleaning up every square inch of Alison's center. Ali's hands pulled at the sheets, knowing if she grabbed Emily's head she would likely rip her hair out. Emily increased her pressure, and pushed harder, her hands gripping Ali's breasts hard and increasing her speed, feeling Ali build underneath her touch.

Ali's breathing was completely ragged, and before she knew it, she was too close and began falling over the edge. Alison gasped out, her abs crunching as her upper body shot up, her back arched and her gorgeous blonde curls flowed down her shoulder blades and back. Her one arm held her up, her other finally going to Emily's head and grabbing a fistful of her hair as Emily continued to push her, making the orgasm last longer, feeling completely exposed as her legs stayed over Emily shoulders.

Ali's breathing eventually came down, and her body relaxed, flopping down onto the mattress. Emily grinned as she kissed her way back up Ali's body, the girl trying to get her breathing under control. Emily stood up, and pushed Ali back further onto the bed. She climbed on top of Ali, pressing her nude form entirely into her, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Ali wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, holding her there and appreciating the feel of her body on top of her. She rolled over and trapped Emily under her, their lips locked in a heated exchange. After several minutes, Alison pulled back and placed her forearms on either side of Emily's head, her hands pushing her hair back so Ali could look into her eyes. Her eyes roamed over Emily's face, loving every feature.

"What's on your mind?" Emily whispered, her nails scraping up and down Ali's sides, Ali playing with her hair.

Ali kept searching Emily's kind and warm eyes. She never got tired of looking into those eyes when they looked back at her like that. It had taken quite a bit of time, but eventually Emily started looking at her with love and adoration, and most importantly trust. Alison never thought her life would turn into something so beautiful after everything that had happened with A. After spending so many years apart from Emily, she was grateful they ran into each other again, that fateful encounter leading them to where they were today; happily married with two adorable children. Life did have happy endings after all.

"I'm thinking about us."

Emily's brow quirked.

"What about us?" she teased, making Ali smile gently.

The blonde leaned back down and kissed her slowly. It was in moments like this where she just liked FEEL Emily, feel her warmth and love. Ali pulled back again slowly, resuming her play of Emily's hair.

"Sometimes I can't believe that our lives turned into this, you know?"

Emily looked into her deep blue eyes, and nodded slowly in understanding.

"Me either," she said softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Alison leaned down again, giving Emily a brief and chaste kiss before leaning back. She got off the bed, her heels still on.

"I'm going to shower after that," Ali said. Emily leaned up and looked at her, slightly confused and feeling left out to dry. Ali looked back over her shoulder.

"You're coming too," she said seductively. Emily's face matched her own, and she hopped off the bed to join her wife for a very long, very necessary shower. It didn't matter who won their whipped cream fights. At the end of the day, they were both winning, because they had each other.

FIN

* * *

OMAKE (explanation of what that is for non-anime readers/ viewers at the end)

Hanna waited in the café with Spencer, glad the girl was able to make time for brunch with everyone while she was helping the west coast branch of her firm look over some case files. It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning in Los Angeles, and the girls were waiting for their friends Emily and Ali to arrive.

"What time is it?" Hanna asked, seemingly bored.

"Um, 10:15."

"They're 15 minutes late! I'm going to starve to death."

"Relax Hanna, I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

"Yea right. All they ever do is boink. They boink more than Caleb and I."

Spencer rolled her eyes at that comment, going back to her Blackberry to look over a few emails.

"What! It's true. I bet you anything they are late because they've been boinking."

Spencer dropped her phone and pursed her lips.

"Seriously, Hanna? I feel like you've been more obsessed with Emily's love life than your own."

"That's not it! I'm just saying, almost every time I plan something with the two of them, they arrive late, and Emily is generally awkward because Alison's worse than I am about teasing her. It's a fact. I bet you anything they were boinking."

Spencer tilted her head to look at Hanna next to her.

"Okay, how about we bet breakfast then? If they were boinking, I pay, if they weren't, you pay."

Hanna smirked and thought about this deeply. It didn't take her too long to decide though.

"Okay, you're on," she said, holding out her hand. Just as they were shaking, Emily and Alison walked into the cafe hand in hand, their girls being watched by Roberta this morning while they met their friends.

"Oh, speak of the devil!" said Hanna, a devious smirk on her face. Alison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Emily felt anxious. She knew what that smirk generally meant.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Emily said, going over to hug and kiss a seated Spencer, Alison doing the same. Emily pulled out Ali's chair for her, such a routine thing she did, and Spencer and Hanna shared a look at the gesture, Ali giving Emily a playful smile communicating her thanks silently.

"Soo, how was the traffic? You guys get tied up?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at Hanna's lack of tact, Alison's brow still furrowed in confusion as to what Hanna was playing at. While Ali was having a hard time figuring out where Hanna was going, Emily was a bundle of nerves, knowing Hanna was going to make this an uncomfortable breakfast. She just wished it didn't have to be _every_ brunch or breakfast.

"Uh, no, we just had to wait for Roberta, she was a bit late."

Alison looked to Emily, confused as to why the girl was lying, a look Hanna caught.

"Roberta? That doesn't sound like her?" Hanna said, prodding her.

Emily just attempted to remain calm, knowing she couldn't give away anything to her friend. Ali was really confused by this point, looking between the pair, Hanna looking so smug and Emily looking unnerved. Ali reached over and rubbed Emily's thigh.

"Hun, you okay?" she asked.

Emily spun her head around.

"Yea, yea! Totally fine. So Spence, how was your flight?"

Hanna nearly laughed out loud at Emily's panicked diversion, Alison still perplexed. Spencer decided to play along, letting Hanna do all of the dirty work.

"It was fine, boring. Nothing too exciting."

Emily nodded.

"So, what did you guys get up to last night?" Hanna asked, this time looking to Alison, Emily's face dropping.

"Actually yesterday was a lot of fun. We got into a whipped cream war with the girls in the kitchen. Roberta nearly murdered us when she found the place a wreck though," Alison replied chuckling, smiling at Em, who released a deep breath, hoping they could get out of an explanation of their sex life. Spencer laughed at that, and Hanna grew disappointed for a minute, thinking she might lose her bet.

Her eyes flicked back and forth between Alison and Emily.

"That's adorable. It must have been a pain to clean up," Hanna said casually, thinking she lost her bet. Emily felt relieved, Hanna seemingly about to lay off. However this time, Alison smirked her sultry smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. Cleaning up was almost the best part. Don't you think Em?"

Alison's hand moved further up Emily's leg as she spoke. Hanna perked up, and nearly burst out laughing at Emily.

"Hey, uh, Em? You have something on your upper lip."

Emily's hand went to under her nose, feeling the blood from a nosebleed coming on. Damn her horny brain. She quickly grabbed a napkin and excused herself to the rest room to get her hormones and nosebleed under control. Alison just smirked a dirty smirk, Hanna cackling out loud. Spencer just chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

"You two are evil. I'm surprised she hasn't developed anemia from all of the nosebleeds."

"It's not my fault it's so easy Spence! Plus you'd think after she married Alison she would not be so embarrassed about the fact that they have sex."

Alison chuckled. "It's too cute, I can't help but tease her about it."

Spencer kept shaking her head, but eventually laughed out, finding it all too funny. Poor Emily.

"So it looks like I win Spence!" Hanna said.

"Uh, no, they were talking about last night, not this morning."

"Wait, what does Hanna win?" Ali asked. At this point Emily had returned to the table and was about to sit down.

"Hanna won something?" she asked, her nosebleed under control now. Hanna turned back to Emily, smiling wickedly.

"Yea Em! I won a bet with Spencer that you two were late because you were boinking this morning. Unless that isn't true?"

Emily's mouth opened, and instead of looking at any of them, she grabbed another napkin and shook her head, turning to go back to the bathroom, causing the table to break out into hysterics. Emily wished she wasn't so embarrassed about her sexual escapades being on display, but she was.

"Oh my god Hann, that was perfect," Ali said, standing up. "I'm going to check on her. No more today though, I don't want her to faint. She needs to be in top shape for later," Alison said with a wink, making the girls laugh.

Alison walked to the restroom, opening the door to a faded black tiled bathroom, with black marble counters holding several sinks, one of which Emily was leaning over groaning. Ali smiled but walked over, rubbing Emily's back upon arrival.

"You okay?"

"I'm never going out with you guys again."

"You say that every time babe."

"You guys need to stop teasing me," Emily whined, finally looking up and into the mirror, wiping her nose and checking that she was okay. Ali smiled.

"I would," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist from behind, her head on her should as she looked at her in the mirror. "But it's too adorable."

Emily rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes, blood from my nose is so adorable," she replied, washing her hands. Ali chuckled again, planting a kiss under her ear, her nose breathing in and out into Emily's ear causing chills to go up her spine.

"I promise no more for the rest of breakfast."

Emily continued to sulk, reaching for a paper towel and avoiding Ali's look in the mirror.

"Okay? I promise. No more teasing for breakfast."

Emily huffed, but Ali pulled them flush together, nuzzling her nose into Emily's neck, knowing Emily loved it.

"Forgive me?" Ali whispered gently. Emily just stared back into her eyes in the mirror, and eventually turned her head to look into her wife's eyes directly. She kissed her briefly.

"Promise?"

Ali nodded, giving her another kiss.

"I promise."

"Okay," Emily whispered between kisses. "You're forgiven… for now."

Ali smirked into the kissing, and pulled back. They smiled at each other and Emily threw out her paper towels, exiting the room to finish breakfast.

OMAKE END

* * *

Hi Everyone! So if you're an anime fan, you'll understand what an "omake" is. It's kind of like an exaggerated form of characters that's meant to make a humorous situation of the storyline/ characters. Also in anime, it's a running joke that people get nosebleeds from all the blood rushing to their heads because they are so embarrassed by something. I thought Emily's character would be perfect for an omake, even though PLL is not an anime. I hope you guys thought it was cute and understand my explanation! ^_^

Thank you for reading everyone! Until next time! ^_^


End file.
